Fall
by amyyrileyy
Summary: She's falling apart. Who's going to pick her up this time? Takes place after 300 Patients. Definitely spoilers for S14, especially after 14.4. Read & Review please!


Title: Fall  
Author: Amy  
Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any characters. Song lyrics are some "Fall" by Clay Walker.  
AN: I really want to know how everything is going to work out after their fight but I'm impatient and decided to try it out on my own. Sorry, it's not so great but I just couldn't sleep until I got it out.

* * *

"_Because I'm thinking right now, Ray is really wishing he didn't meet you."  
_

Oh God, Abby. What were you thinking? Is this how far you've fallen? She was just trying to help. There was no reason to lash out at her like that. And bringing Ray into this? You know she isn't over that! That was just stupid. You need to sort this out. It's been a bad year for her. You're supposed to help her through this, not make it worse. She's your best friend, for crying out loud!

"_You don't...live here anymore. Get out."_

Neela! Stupid! Kicking her out when she obviously needed help? She was right, though. Ray probably wished he hadn't met me now. No, that's not true. That wasn't Abby talking… that was the alcohol. Ray doesn't blame you; you know that. God, what kind of friend are you? Not a very good one. She's gone through so much with Luka being in Croatia and where have you been? Working, working, and oh, working. You need to sort this out. She's your best friend!

* * *

"Hey, Frank, it's Abby. Do you know if Neela's still there? … Okay, I'll call her on her cell. Thanks."_  
_

_ "Hi, you've reached Neela. I can't answer my phone right now but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"Hey, Neela, it's Abby. I guess you must not have service since it went straight to voicemail… or you're just ignoring my calls. I don't blame you, if you are. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I, uh… I shouldn't…" _Shit, someone's calling._ "Oh, forget it. I'm coming to the apartment. I really need to talk to you so if you get this, call me back… or don't. Either way, I'll be at the apartment shortly. Okay, uh, that's it so… bye…"

&&&

"Luka, hi. Is, um, is Abby around? … Okay, I'll ring her on her cell then. Thanks."

_"Hi, you've reached Abby! I can't answer my phone right now but if you leave a message, I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can!"_

"Hi, um, Abby. It's me, Neela. I just, I really need to talk to you. I'm sorry… about earlier and," _Shit, someone's at the door._ "I, I just need to talk to you, Abby, so um, call me… soon… please. Bye…"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Calm down! Abby… what are you doing here?"

"I… I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Um, want something to drink or…?"

"No, I just… can we just sit down and talk? I need you… it's important."

"Okay…"

"I just, I don't know… I need help, Neela. I can't do this anymore. I screwed up. Big time."

"Abby, I'm sorry, I was angry -."

"I started drinking again, Neela… and I, I can't stop. I don't know what to do."

"Have you talked to Luka about this?"

"Luka? He's leaving for Croatia tonight. He doesn't know. I don't know how to tell him. I just… I failed him, I failed myself, and I don't know what to do."

"It's okay. We'll get through this. We'll get you help and we'll get through it."

"I don't think I can get through this."

"Abby…"

"Neela, I slept with Moretti."

"Uhh, wow… I mean, when?"

"The night of the party, I was drinking and the power went out, I tried to get a cab home and he offered to help. I don't really remember much. I just remember thinking that I wasn't in the right apartment and something bad was happening but I didn't care… I just wanted, I wasn't thinking and when I woke up, he was there… in the kitchen and I was, I was in his bed…"

"It's all right, Abby. That wasn't you, I understand."

"But it was! I'm an alcoholic. That's what I do. I screw up and do bad things. I'm an awful person."

"Abby, stop right now. Yes, you screwed up and yes, it was an awful thing to do but that doesn't make you a bad person. You're taking responsibility for it and you're going to get help."

"I have to tell Luka but I'm too ashamed. I don't know how – he won't understand."

"You don't know that, Abby. You need to talk to him. Then, we can get you the help you need."

"What if he doesn't…?"

"Don't think that. He will. He loves you. You need to tell him."

"His father -. The flight leaves at 10."

"Tell him to take Joe and go. He'll understand. You need to get help before you can do anything."

"Joe… I, I've been just a bad mother. I don't deserve…"

"Abby, you're a wonderful mother. I'm not making excuses but you were alone. There was a lot of pressure on you and it was hard. They'll understand."

"And you… I'm so sorry, Neela. I didn't mean what I said… about Ray and…"

"I know. I know, Abby. I didn't say the nicest things to you either."

"But you, I mean, you were just trying to be a friend and I… I'm sorry. I've been such an awful friend to you. This year was hard for you and I, I wasn't there like I should have. I was so busy, wrapped up in my own petty problems that I didn't see…"

"Abby, stop. You are not a bad mother, you are not a bad friend and you are not a bad person. You've had a hard year, too. It hasn't been easy for either of us but that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we make everything better. We're both going to get the help we need and we're going to be there for each other."

"I'm just… I'm so, so sorry, Neela."

"Me too, Abby, me too.

"So sorry…"

"We'll get through this. I promise. It's part of our jobs; being best friends. Yeah, we're going to fall sometimes but you know what? We're always going to be there to catch each other."

_Fall, go on and fall apart,  
And fall into these arms of mine, I'll catch you.  
Every time you fall, go on and lose it all;  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear  
I'm right here, baby, fall._


End file.
